Man-Arctica the Ride
Man-Arctica the Ride is episode 21a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Yo *Oz *Lenny *Boog *Mr. Mufflin *Man-Arctica *Classmates Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Dyana Liu as Yo Josh Duhamel as Oz Jeff Bennett as Boog, Mr. Mufflin, Man-Arctica Wyatt Cenac as Lenny Candi Milo as Lupe Plot Fanboy is lying in bed for hours trying to figure out why he has a string around his left finger. After he cuts a safe from the string, he lurches up from bed and reads an ad that today is the grand opening of the Man-Arctica Ice Scream Extreme roller coaster at the carnival! He and Chum Chum go to the carnival to meet up with their friends. They have been sitting at the enterance for the past 18 hours, chanting all night long. The gate opens, and everyone heads over to the ride, but Boog almost stops them. Lenny measures their scream ability, then everyone gets on the ride. Fanboy though quickly becomes scared of the ride, and is afraid the whole way. When it's over, Fanboy spies pictures and a holagram of him screaming, and is embarrased. Suddenly, Man-Arctica hears his screaming and shows up. He calms Fanboy down by telling him he likes his screaming, and in the end, he has Fanboy's picture on a billboard ad for the ride. Gallery 'Title Card' MansdaS.jpg 4598554371_a9a31ce488_z.jpg 4598554137_e22b798468.jpg 4598553981_0269858b78.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Trivia *Passenger order: **Front-Yo and Lupe **Second car-Kyle and Chris Chuggy **Third car-Michael and Mr. Mufflin **Back-Fanboy and Chum Chum *This episode is the first to have the carnival. *This is the first episode that Kyle's regular role is very minor. He only says "Bah!" when Fanboy tackles him before the ride. He does not say anything else on his own before and after this line, despite appearing in most of the episode. However, if you listen closley during the scene when Fanboy talks to Oz, you can hear him say "Ice - Scream - Extreme!" very clearly. *Yo appears, but has only one line of dialogue, other than Lupe, who speaks a few more lines. *When Fanboy asks Oz how long everyone was at the gates and Oz responds with eighteen hours, look closely at Kyle in the background between Fanboy and Oz. For a few moments Kyle has his hands at his sides, but then he brings them upward and clenches his fists. This may indicate he's real anxious to ride and has no way of waiting to go in. *This is the longest an episode of season 1 (4 months) has had its segments aired separately. *In this episode, Kyle seems a lot closer to Chris Chuggy. They were sitting in the second car together, and Kyle was seen clinging to Chuggy at 5:46, though it was only shown for a second. *First episode in which F&C's main friends (Kyle, Yo, Oz) appear, but all have only one line each. Yo and Kyle are seen in most of the episode, however. *First episode using Man-Arctica's name. *Kyle's love for rollercoasters in introduced in this episode. *Lupe and Hank are the only characters in the party other than Fanboy and Chum Chum to have extended dialogue. The rest only had one line each. Continuity *When Fanboy tackles Kyle, he says he'll get Chicken Pox, which is a reference to the episode of the same name. *Third time Fanboy's face turns green. First two were "Pick a Nose" and "Stan Arctica". *A scene from this episode was featured in the promo for Nickelodeon's Summer of 2010. Goofs *Oz mysterously vanishes after the ride opens. *When the kids line up for the ride at 3:00, Hank is seen next to Kyle, but at 3:25, Chuggy is next to him. *While the roller coaster goes across the bumpy hills, Chum Chum is on the right side instead of the left. *At 5:46, when we see Kyle clinging to Chuggy, Kyle appears to have three bangs in his hair instead of two. *Right when Kyle says "BAH!" at 3:26, part of his front right tooth hangs down. *Fanboy said that someone 'fixed the broken track after what happened last time and cleaned up the brains', but the rollercoaster wasn't open yet. *The image for the "Reminder" clip on Nick.com is so far unreleased. *In the first shot of the carnival, when the kids were at the gate chanting when Fanboy and Chum Chum land in front of them, Hank, the entire class and Oz were there, but when the camera zooms in on the other side of the gate, only 5 of the kids, Hank and Oz were shown. *Fanboy mentioned Kyle will get the Chicken Pox again, as a reference to a previous episode, but in real life, you can only get the Chicken Pox once. Perhaps Kyle is a wizard and they catch it more than once. *At 5:54 when the rollercoaster is going over more bumpy hills after Fanboy's reactions going down the Ice Mountain, Hank's head goes in front of Kyle, despite being behind him. *Strangly, Kyle was not credited, despite having a line in the episode. *When Lenny says "Remember to keep all hands inside and -- whatever, enjoy the ride" his mouth moves as if he were saying something else. *When the gang celebrates after the ride comes to the rest stop, the bottom stripes of Kyle's shirt are larger than usual. *Before Fanboy and Chum Chum land in the crowd, their voices were heard chanting despite the fact they did not join in yet. Allusions *When Chum Chum was finished screaming, he said "Is this real life?" He made a reference to the famous internet video "David goes to the Dentist". *The phrase "Bullyus Manimus" is a spoof on "Circus Maximus". *'Basic Allowance for Housing '- When Kyle says "BAH!", this is the abbreviation for a famous alliance for US dependency status. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy